


Bribe

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl needs to come up with a solution to Sideswipe's boredom driven chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rare pairing community's weekly challenge on live journal. 
> 
> Prompt: Let's talk about this.

Prowl knew what the report was going to say. It always said the same thing. "An uncontrollable menace. Risk to his fellow Autobots with a blatant and casual disregard of the rules, even when those rules are for his own protection. A compromise to the security of the base. Recommend extended brig time until a more suitable means of punishment comes available."

Prowl read the report and let out an exasperated sigh. "Really, Red Alert, do you think an indefinite stay in the brig is necessary?"

"Well I don't see any of your other disciplinary methods working, Prowl. He is dangerous and needs to be locked up. You have agreed in the past that extreme methods were necessary. I don't see why this time should be any different now we're on another planet," Red Alert responded curtly.

Normally Prowl could work well with Red Alert and both mechs would go as far as to call the other a friend but when the security director was this wound up, there was no reasoning with him. "I will address the matter accordingly," he stated keeping the frustration out of his voice. 

"Accordingly? Prowl I hope you take my recommendation seriously or next time I'm going to have to go straight to Prime!"

Prowl half turned to level a cold gaze at the taller mech. "And who exactly do you think he turns to, hm?" Prowl's doorwings rose up slightly on his back as he turned away from the security director with a definite air of dismissal. "I will thank you to do your job, Red Alert and allow me to do mine," Prowl uttered sternly, sweeping out of the security office. 

Doorwings wilting slightly as he marched to his own office, Prowl read through the report with resignation. "Sideswipe, what am I going to do with you?"

»»»»»

"What did you do this time?"

Sideswipe gave the concerned question of his brother a disinterested shrug. "I might have changed the location of all the security cameras so Red could get a good show or it might be that I changed all the energon dispensers to dispense high grade or that I locked all the officers in their offices," he grinned casually as Sunstreaker's face buried into his palm with a groan. 

"I was only gone for three days, Sides'! You couldn't have gotten that bored!" Sunstreaker protested in dismay as they stopped outside the office Sideswipe had been summoned to. "He's going to lock you up forever, you know that right?" He added with a scowl. 

"Nah, they need me on the front lines can't afford to lock me up indefinitely," he grinned once more and clapped Sunstreaker on the back. "I'll see you in a few days, Sunny," he stated cheerfully as he buzzed the door.

Watching his wayward twin step inside the office, Sunstreaker shook his helm. It seemed nothing was going to get his brother to tow the line, he only hoped that Sideswipe's confidence in his usefulness in a fight wasn't misplaced.

»»»»

"You are to be confined to the brig until I deem otherwise."

Sideswipe simply stared, open mouthed and stunned at Prowl's impassive expression. He couldn't, he wouldn't… would he? "You're fragging with me aren't you?" He asked, hoping to Primus this was an example of that rare wit Jazz had told him Prowl possessed. 

"I am most certainly not... fragging with you," Prowl replied with a quirked optic ridge. "Your infractions are serious, Sideswipe. In the past I have forgone carrying out the recommended punishments of other command staff but it seems that my methods and attempts to make you learn from it, are ineffective. You have left me no choice," Prowl wasn't unfeeling and could sympathise with Sideswipe's obvious boredom on Earth but that did not give him free reign to wreak havoc. He had reached the end of his patience. 

"You can't do this!" Sideswipe exclaimed suddenly as the realisation sank in. "Surely I have some kind of rights?" 

"The mechs on this base have rights too. The right not to end up unwittingly over charged on duty. The right not to witness other soldiers engaging in intimate relations. The right not to have the privacy of those trysts violated, the right not to be confined," Prowl glared sternly at Sideswipe as he sank into his seat at the ever growing list. 

"Didn't mean any harm," Sideswipe muttered glumly. "Just trying to have a bit of fun," he shrugged. 

"This kind of fun can put the entire base at risk. What if the Decepticons has chosen to attack while all the command staff were locked in their quarters, what if Ravage managed to infiltrate the base because the cameras weren't focused on vulnerable areas?" He gazed at Sideswipe who had resorted to sulking. "Surely there are other ways to have fun, Sideswipe?"

"Well yeah, but Sunny was away and you've banned anything else I might find fun," he retorted petulantly, mouth twisting as he watched Prowl's doorwings twitch at the not so veiled accusation. 

"Please do enlighten me at what it is I've restricted you from doing," Prowl laced his fingers in front of him. 

"I enjoy the three things I'm good at. Racing, facin'," he smirked, "and fighting. First one you've banned because the humans kept complaining," he rolled his optics at that. "Second one, like I said Sunny wasn't around and third one you've restricted to only during training or on the field with 'cons," he gave a large shrug and folded his arms. "I'm going stir crazy with boredom." 

Pursing his lips, Prowl regarded the red front liner coolly. "Well next time maybe you should find somebody else to willingly interface with you if it keeps you out of trouble," he commented dryly. He did sympathise however, many other bots had complained of boredom outside of duty and battles and some were struggling to adjust to life on Earth. Sideswipe just acted his frustration out more evidently than most. Jazz had been tasked with coming up with a solution to crew morale but nothing had been forthcoming as of yet. 

Sideswipe snerked at Prowl's comment, despite the trouble he was in. "Nobody else can keep up," he smirked smugly and an idea suddenly popped into his processor as his optics were once more drawn to Prowl's doorwings. "Maybe I could give it a go though... If you're offering," he grinned widely. He was already in deep slag and didn't really see how it could get much worse. 

"I... What?" Prowl stared at him in perplexed astonishment. 

"Well let's talk about this for a klik," Sideswipe leaned forward, elbows propping him up on Prowl's desk. "I like to 'face. I only tend to 'face Sunny because he has the stamina to keep up with all this energy I got. You, are an enforcer by trade originally and I know for a fact that the enforcers I met operated on another level compared to standard models. I'm a racer originally and became a warrior. Technically, correct me if I'm wrong but enforcers have a need to be both," his smile spread across his face as he finished and he gave Prowl's frame an appraising look. "Plus the final and most important fact; you need a solution to keep me occupied and as you say, out of trouble," he leaned a little closer, finger trailing over Prowl's desk, a shameless grin plastered on his face. "How about being instrumental in that solution, Prowl? I guarantee you'll have more satisfaction handling me in the berth and I'm pretty certain you could handle me."

Optics bright, mouth open in surprise, Prowl had to take a few seconds to compose himself. “You can’t be serious?”

Sideswipe shrugged. “Why not? No harm in it,” he flashed Prowl his most charming smile, which, he had on good authority, was pretty damn charming. 

Prowl opened his mouth to reply, only to close it and shake his helm incredulously. He got out of his seat and prompted Sideswipe to get out of his by tugging firmly on his arm. 

“Soo this is you getting on board with my great idea right? And we’re going to your quarters?” he asked hopefully. 

Prowl let out a short laugh as they left his office. “Hardly,” he clicked in disapproval. “Bribing a commanding officer with sexual favours. Even for you, Sideswipe that’s low.”

“Aw come on, Prowl! You’re not seriously going to lock me up indefinitely, you can’t!” Sideswipe resisted slightly, only for Prowl to hold out his stasis cuffs.

“Don’t make me.”

“We can talk about this, really, you know me, when am I ever serious about anything?” 

Sideswipe protested the entire way and didn’t stop even as the force shield was activated across the entrance to his cell. His emotions had ranged from shocked to angry to accepting and philosophical, Prowl had been most entertained throughout, though he hadn’t shown it. 

He stood in front of the cell now as Sideswipe looked dejectedly about his cell and actually felt a pang of guilt at the look of despair on his face. “I can assure you that a more suitable alternative will be arranged.”

Sideswipe nodded absently and sat down on the single berth. “It would have been fun though, you can’t deny that,” he half smirked up at Prowl. “Definitely would have stayed out of trouble for that, but for what it’s worth; I am sorry, I caused so much trouble for you,” he added softly, optics holding Prowl’s. He shifted to lie back on the metal slab of a berth with a sigh as Prowl left him alone. 

»»»»»

The base returned to relative normality following Sideswipe's incarceration. It was substantially quieter though and Prowl, in an ironic twist of fate found himself with spare time on his hands, now that he wasn't cleaning up after Sideswipe's messes. The news of his prolonged brig stay had also scared the rest of the Autobots into following the rules. There were no pranks, no breaking up of fights, no contraband high grade, no fornication in the corridors, even the 'cons seemed to have taken a break. It was peaceful. 

Prowl was bored. 

Prowl was so bored he had decided to cover Sideswipe's duty shifts. Currently he was in the monitor room. It was late night and the corridors were virtually empty. He thumbed absently through his book file while occasionally glancing at the screens. He was still trying to find an alternative for Sideswipe's brig stay. If only to prevent Sunstreaker from snapping and trying to break him out or kill someone trying. He hadn't realised how much the twins depended on one another to stay sane. Without Sideswipe, Sunstreaker was a snarling, ticking bomb. 

Granted it had only been two weeks but the one skirmish Prowl had had to break up in the rec room, when a mini bot had accidentally spilled energon on Sunstreaker, had been enough of a warning for Prowl. Sideswipe however, had been glad of the company in his cell. Too glad. Prowl had been forced to order  
Red Alert to turn off the brig monitor until Sunstreaker was released a couple of days later. Even the twins were deserving of privacy. Prowl couldn't help but wonder if Sunstreaker had planned it all that way. 

Sighing softly, Prowl glanced at the brig monitor. Sideswipe was pacing his cell like a caged wild animal. Sunstreaker had been sent as security detail for Optimus's convoy which meant Sideswipe had had no visitors and Prowl had been left in charge of the base. He watched as the red mech sat heavily on his berth before flopping onto his back. He began to wonder if the offer Sideswipe had laid on the table had been a genuine one and felt the stirrings of want and desire deep in his interface array. It had been a while since he'd taken anyone to his berth. 

No! 

Forcing himself to look away and sitting upright in his chair, Prowl frowned as he focused on the other monitors, looking anywhere but at Sideswipe. That was not an appropriate line of thinking, no matter how appealing the idea was becoming, nor how unknowingly seductive Sideswipe was being, currently sprawled over his berth. Growling, Prowl turned off the brig monitor and folded his arms. That was a situation that would be more trouble than it was worth, Prowl decided silently. He canted his helm slightly in thought as his battle computer fed him a new statistic he hadn't actually considered. "Most interesting," he murmured to himself. 

»»»»

Sideswipe groaned as he onlined. The berth was not comfortable. 

"I was wondering when you would online."

He really was starting to lose it. He could have sworn that was Prowl's voice as he sat up with a start.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to startle you," Prowl commented as he gazed up at Sideswipe from his cross legged position on the floor.

"Prowl? What are you... Am I hallucinating?" Sideswipe rubbed his face tiredly. 

Mouth curling in a subtle smile, Prowl got up and shifted to perch on the edge of the berth. "Which question would you like me to answer first?"

Pulling a face at the black and white, Sideswipe frowned. "Never mind," he grumbled. "What brings you to the aft end of the world, Prowl? Here to dole out more punishment?"

"Not as such, though it does depend on which way you look at it," Prowl replied somewhat mysteriously.

"Huh?"

"I'm here to make you an offer, or if you prefer, present you with an alternative to your situation," he glanced at Sideswipe hesitantly.

Gaze now pinned on Prowl, Sideswipe dared to hope. "I'm listening."

Glancing down at his lap as he found his words, Prowl frowned slightly. "I am willing to accept your offer. If it was indeed a sincere offer and you're willing to abide by the conditions I set."

Staring at Prowl in incredulous silence, Sideswipe burst out laughing. "You're asking me to frag you for my freedom and continued obedience?" At Prowl's ensuing silence, Sideswipe became silent and sombre. "You're serious?" 

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "When am I not?" He responded dryly. "If it wasn't a serious offer then think no more of it," Prowl added quickly, getting up, managing to maintain an air of professionalism.

"Whoa!" Sideswipe grabbed Prowl's wrist and tugged him back down to sitting. "Not so fast there cop bot, I never said I wasn't serious. Just surprised you'd stoop to my level is all, I'm also not entirely convinced I'm not hallucinating," he grinned at Prowl. 

Venting a sigh Prowl shook his helm. 

Before Sideswipe had realised what was happening, Prowl's mouth was pressed against his own and his glossa was brushing over his lips, prompting Sideswipe to moan and part his mouth, his own glossa meeting Prowl's.

Breaking the kiss, Prowl sat back, doorwings giving a gentle flutter. "I hope that has settled your concerns about my being a hallucination."

Sideswipe' s mouth broke into a wide grin. "Frag yeah, even dream you doesn't kiss that good," he chuckled. 

Prowl raised an optic ridge at the dream comment but continued unabashed. "As for your comment regarding 'stooping to your level,' there was no appropriate viable solution other than sending you back to Cybertron and that would have been an unwise decision. They was also the matter of my increased amount of free time in your subsequent absence that had been unanticipated. Free time for me means making a nuisance of myself in other areas and according to Jazz that isn't good for base morale," Prowl explained.

"Yeah, nobody wants that," Sideswipe frowned absently. "But now that you're here and definitely real," he continued with a smirk, boldly trailing a finger along the underside edge of Prowl's nearest doorwing. "Let's talk details."

»»»»

The novelty of being in Prowl's quarters, which were much bigger than his own, soon wore off for Sideswipe as he took full advantage of the distraction that Prowl was making himself. 

Upon his release from the brig and his first 'date' (if it could be called that), with Prowl set, Sideswipe had been elated. As the date approached though, he had gotten more apprehensive. What had he been thinking? He couldn't 'face Prowl, he'd barely seen him outside of duty and never, until his ill advised attempt at bribery, considered trying to get in his berth. When he'd arrived their conversation had been stilted at best and furthering it into more had been beyond awkward. There had been fumbling and apologising and frustration on both sides, until they'd ended up sat on opposite ends of the berth in heavy silence. Sideswipe could honestly say this had never happened to him. Having finally got past the stumbled beginning, he'd found himself unable to perform, leaving both mechs embarrassed and irritated. 

Then Prowl had suggested talking about it. It was honestly the last thing he wanted to do but he'd relented. He had been pleasantly surprised when Prowl had started talking about what things he liked being done to him in the berth and what places were the most sensitive to touch that got him revved up. He described them so blandly, Sideswipe had to suppress the urge to laugh. When he continued though, moving onto describe how effective a good doorwing massage was, Sideswipe felt heat pooling behind his panel and immediately forgot his amusement and quickly offered to give him one. 

That was where he currently found himself. Knelt behind Prowl, his doorwings fluttering in response to his caresses and licks, pulling delightful moans from his commanding officer as he nibbled playfully along the edges. The sounds Prowl was emitting were making his spike press almost painfully against his still closed panel and driving him to distraction. Caught up in the moment, Sideswipe slipped a hand between Prowl's legs, cupping his hot panel and pawing at it needily as he leaned over him, his mouth hot against his audio, voice husky and wanton. "Open, for me," he breathed, grinding intently against Prowl's aft. 

Prowl let out a whine. He just couldn't help himself. Sideswipe's talented hands had reduced him to a whimpering mess and his components were throbbing with need. He bent forward at the hips, hands planted firmly on the berth as he obliged Sideswipe's request. Glancing over his shoulder at the red mech still fondling his doorwings and aft, Prowl felt a nervous ripple, coupled with intense desire, rush through him. "Please," he pleaded, not caring about how desperate he probably sounded.

Sideswipe didn't need to be asked twice. He drank in the sight of Prowl's exposed valve and groaned, hands curling into his hips. His own panel opened and his spike sprang forward, proud and hard. He brushed his thumbs over Prowl's valve, before sinking one into his slick heat, loving how it tightened about his thumb.   
His spike twitched as Prowl arched and keened, Primus he was so sensitive and responsive, Sideswipe was surprised to find himself thoroughly enjoying the moment, despite their earlier awkwardness. Stroking his spike lightly, in time with thrusting his thumb in and out of Prowl, Sideswipe could hold back no longer. Grabbing Prowl's hips he lined up their components and slowly pushed forward, letting out a lowly groan as his spike sank into the tight, hot space.

Prowl's mouth gaped as his valve stretched about the invading length. It had been too long and he'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be wanted this way. His valve ached and rippled, the initial sting of entry soon giving way to a lovely tingling warmth as Sideswipe started to roll his hips, sliding his spike in and out of him, slowly. 

"Holy frag, Prowl," Sideswipe growled out, his spike squeezed by the tight valve. His intakes panted in an attempt to cool him down as pleasure rushed through him. "You're so tight," he breathed over Prowl's audio, curling his larger frame around his, arms wrapped around his middle. "Gonna... nnghh... frag you hard," he murmured, mouthing over Prowl's neck cables, kissing the back of his neck at his responding whimper. "If it hurts, tell me and we'll stop..." Sideswipe felt Prowl rock back against him, inviting him to continue with a needy whine and a whispered 'okay,' that was all he needed. Pulling back, he held Prowl tightly, as he began to thrust. He went slowly at first but as his control frayed, with his growing pleasure, it wasn't long before he was pounding into the smaller mech with abandon. 

Prowl was honestly surprised by Sideswipe's unexpected consideration. Any guilt he might have felt at prejudging the mech, however, evaporated as the wonderful, heady sensations from Sideswipe's movements, wiped away every coherent thought he had. When the pace became rougher and more erratic, Prowl couldn't keep the cries of pleasure spilling from his lips, his whole body rocking with the force of Sideswipe's thrusts. The last thought to drift through his processor as his overload tore apart his senses in the most wonderful way possible; was that this was quite likely the best idea he'd ever had. 

>>>>>

There were of course questions regarding Sideswipe's release. Red Alert in particular had wanted details of his punishment regime, especially as it seemed to be so effective but Prowl had pulled rank and declared the matter off limits for discussion with anyone but Prime. Optimus was simply glad peace had returned to his base and thanked Prowl for resolving the matter, without removing the twins from the base. 

In the weeks following Sideswipe's release from the brig, there had been no pranks, he'd done his duty and in fact had seemed more laid back and relaxed than the ever cheerful Jazz. Obviously whatever excess energy he'd needed to burn off before his incarceration in the form of causing trouble, was being attended to, by what mechs could only assume was a brutal punishment detail developed by Prowl. It had some of them concerned. What did their elusive second in command have on one of the most dangerous mechs in the Autobot army that kept him so compliant? What did that mean for the rest of them?

Neither mech was talking. 

Sunstreaker, when mechs dared to ask him, simply shrugged and scowled a little. It was usually enough to scare off most from prying further. 

As for Prowl, the normally reserved and stoic SIC had been seen more frequently throughout the base and even smiling during a conversation with Jazz in the rec room. The Autobots were pretty convinced that Prowl had concocted a punishment sinister enough that it had scared Sideswipe straight. Rumours about what it could be, spread quickly between both faction armies but when the Decepticons tried to find out more, they discovered the Autobots unwilling to talk about the matter. Many seemed almost afraid to. This resulted in Prowl being given a much wider berth by the Decepticons during battles which only worked to the Autobots' advantage. 

In hindsight Prowl concluded it was definitely the best idea he'd ever had. His only regret was that he didn't think of it sooner.


End file.
